


The Eiffel Tower

by Andzia267



Series: Cherik in Paris/Genosha [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Romance, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Charles and Erik have played chess on only one historical treasure, it was a time to change that.





	The Eiffel Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wieża Eiffla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178977) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267). 



> I'm in need of a fluff, so I wrote that small thing and also translated it. Any mistakes? Just tell me, I'm not a native English speaker

The Eiffel Tower was beautiful at this time of day. Charles and Erik have picked the best time to visit. There weren't as many people as there usually were. Charles went into their minds to ruin the place enough for then to leave. They had Paris all for each other. If someone, probably Logan, had told him it in the nineteen seventy third, he would laugh, and then drowned his sorrows in alcohol and the serum.  
Erik set a blanket under the Tower and put the chessboard there.  
"Can you help me?" Asked Charles.  
He held himself onto Erik's arm and transferred onto the blanket with his help.  
leaning on his arm and watching Erik as he set the chess was pleasant. Erik smiled a lot. And Charles really missed that smile. His bony hands, and pointy teeth. Now, for the first time he had him all for himself. They weren't separated by revenges, views and broken hearts. Even the law.  
"You remember when we played on the Lincoln Monument?" Charles said, feeling warmth radiating from the old memories. "I got rid of people, because we couldn't get a hold of ourselves, even around people."  
"Yes, and we stopped playing after ten minutes, because we argued about humans. And ended up kissing in a public place anyway."  
"Are you up to do it again?"  
Erik wasn't going to be told twice. He got rid of the chess in his way by pulling them by the metal parts and kissed Charles. They had many years to catch up, and weren't going to waste any minute. They kissed passionetly and gently. Erik finally got right onto him.  
They spend the entire time not playing at all and went back to their hotel room using few telepatic tricks.


End file.
